


Certainly Not A Dude

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Drabble Pack [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: "No time to explain! Just pretend to be my date!"





	Certainly Not A Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> Okay, so this one was meant to be Newmanndo but it didn't click until after I'd answered and by then it was out there. 
> 
> I had fun with it though? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.

* * *

"No time to explain! Just pretend to be my date!" Hermann never, in zher entire life, expected to say those nine embarrassing words to _a complete stranger_ as zhe skidded to a halt, cane braced to take zher weight. "My name is Hermann Gottlieb." 

The tattooed person blinked, looked at zhe's pleading expression and said, "Name's Dr. Newton Geiszler but my friends call me Newt." Newt hooked their arm around zhe's elbow and supported zhe as Hermann's... pursuers also skidded to a halt. "So, Herms, how much of a fan are you of biology?" 

Hermann's left eye twitched at the mention of organic sciences but dutifully replied, "I do not care for nicknames but the organic sciences are... tolerable." 

"'Tolerable', says Hermann in the same tone someone might say 'cockroach' in. What do you do then?" Newt rolled their eyes and scoffed, the rich green catching Hermann's attention. 

"I'm an astrophysicist and a mathematician," Hermann mentioned as the three that followed zher hissed at Newt. "Maths apply to all sciences." 

"Prove it," Newt challenged and Hermann forgot all about zher fervent admirers as zhe set out to prove Newt wrong.

* * *

"... and that, Newton, is why science and math must always be partnered." Hermann gestulated with a can of Sprite zhe had ordered at the bar. 

"Wow. Was that really all it took to get you going?" Newton asked as they pillowed their cheek on their hand with a small smile. "I mean, it's a thorough explaination but you went on a two-hour tangent to a complete stranger." 

"Ah, my apologies. May I explain now?" Hermann wilted at that. Zhe had been enjoying trying to explain and teach and... it had been the most delightful two hours in recent memory. 

"I think it might be in order... over drinks? Coffee, if drinks are not your thing?" Newton offered. 

"Are—Are you asking me out on a real date?" Zhe was rather ruffled by that, straightening zher lapels and tugging at the edges of the jacket zhe wore. "Even after that awful tangent I went on?" 

"It wasn't awful and besides, dude, I have a few points I'd like to counter." came the wry response. 

"I am certainly not a dude." Hermann scowled at the finished can of soda as zhe crushed it in order to recycle it. 

"Not a-Oh. Oh shit. Foot-in-mouth again. Newt, he-him-his. And you?" 

"Hermann... zhe-zher or they-them." 

"Hermann, nice to actually meet you. So, about those three...?" 

"Well, you see, I teach at the local university and I have some rather, err, fervent admirers. I've no idea what they see in a cantankerous old professor with a nasty limp but they clearly are in the wrong-" Hermann huffed out but paused when Newton starting chuckling. "Have I said something funny?" 

"You're not old. Also, I pity your admirers." 

"Why?" Zhe huffed out. 

"Because, you're really passionate," Newton stated, "not to mention incredibly cute when you talk about something you clearly know and love." 

Hermann blink, flushed bright pink and chided, "Newton!" 

"Only telling the truth. Scout's honor." 

"You haven't been a Boy Scout a day in your life," zhe waspishly countered. 

"Nope~" came the reply. "But that was a nice blush." 

"Oh you, you unrepentant _flirt_!" 

They fell to bickering and sniping but Hermann enjoyed the late afternoon sun and the company zhe kept was truly phenomenal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
